Life Or Death (Part 1)
Life Or Death (Part 1) is the Fifty-three episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Linda and David were attacked by R.D.Ms, as they try to head back home, but Mario and Hendrix saves them, as Killington pick up the news that more R.D.Ms have been unleashed in Europe, Hendrix tells the Ryan family to hide inside the shelter in the basement, as they rampaging through Calimonia, as Hendrix goes back to Providence Accord as many problems lie ahead. Hendrix regroup with Mario and Doctor Hawkins in the lab, as they try to nd out where the R.D.Ms are coming from, as they try to find it for years, which none of them did. Hendrix and his team sees more R.D.Ms coming in Providence Accord, as they open up the defenses. Providence Accord soldiers fight alongside Hendrix, has fend of R.D.Ms and destroy many of them attacking this base, as a virus, is laughing in his Cybernetics, they fend off more R.D.Ms, as they are safe for now, Hendrix worried many more people will get hurt, as Mario wants Hendrix to focus, as Derrick sees Klaus R.D.Ms are going on a rampage, as Hendrix contacts Oracle, as he found more weak points in the R.D.Ms, as she tries to find the R.D.Ms source. Hendrix got news for his team, as he prepares to make the speech. Hendrix makes the speech in Providence HQ, as he urges his team for a fight until the end, as Bock will search for the location of R.D.Ms, as Doctor Hawkins sees Hendrix going to Ukraine, as the Cybernetics tells him too. Bock worries that is too dangerous, as Hendrix wants to go there to reconnect the place in radiation, as Darius laughs in Hendrix's visions. as Doctor Hawkins goes with him. Hendrix thinks it's the wrong direction, as Doctor Hawkins knows he's right, as she hopes that Aiden is here. She knows the virus is there, as Aiden uses it to protect the attackers, as he hopes that could get to Klaus, as they head to Ukraine. Hendrix worries about a virus, as they took down enemies in stealth, Doctor Hawkins follows Hendrix, as she knows about the Chernobyl disaster on 26 April 1986, as Doctor Hawkins tells Hendrix to stay away from the radiation. as she is smart, Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins defeated more the Klaus enemies, as that's the last of them. Hendrix uses his Cybernetics system to connect it to the radiation of the remain R.D.Ms in Europe, as Providence Accord got it, Oracle got 70 percent of the transmission of the R.D.Ms, as Hendrix goes inside the building and sees a virus, which is powerful. He calls himself Darius the virus, as he was the one who killed 15 people on that train, as he appears right in front of Hendrix. Episode Moments * R.D.Ms rampaging has just started * Oracle will try to find where the R.D.Ms coming from * R.D.Ms are attacking Europe and America, as Klaus prepare it since the beginning * Hendrix meets Darius, who caused the virus in Hendrix's Cybernetics years ago, tested by Doctor Skyler Hawkins, Doctor Hawkins, mother Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Bock Warden * Cara Dells * Providence Accord Soldiers * European Soldiers * Lucy Killington * David Ryan * James Ryan * Linda Ryan Villains * Klaus Chase (Video) * R.D.Ms * Klaus Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * R.D.Ms have rampaging across Europe and many countries * Hendrix meets Darius, who killed 12 people on that train, also killing Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins mother, while testing the Cybernetics * Providence Accord calls other agents, to stop the invasion again See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason